Love on the Rocks
by Riku-Lover18
Summary: A demon, in a relationship with a demon hunter, doesn't sound good. But with demon hunter Riku's life on the line, the love that he shares with Lana, could overcome their differences and save their relationship.
1. It Starts

Hey guys. It's been a LONG time since I submitted something, and I decided to submit this. I've been working on it for about three years now and I just finished it a few months ago. Now that I have my internet back, I'll put it on here for your enjoyment.

In the city of Traverse, a couple could be heard fighting all the way the down the street…

"I can't believe you're leaving again! You just got back!" a girl with brown hair yelled.

"I know, but Prince Ororon needs me!" Said a boy with shoulder length platinum hair, and gorgeous aqua eyes.

"But I need you!" she yelled beginning to cry. She tried to hit him, but he caught it and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you when I get back." He whispered. The boy held her close; she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "I just hope I can make it back."

"I might not be here when you get back." She said pushing away and walking to the window. She looked out and watched the stars.

He looked at his watch and said, "Well I better get going. I guess I'll see you when I get back. If I get back that is." He turned to walk towards the door.

The girl ran after him calling, "Riku don't!"

"I have to, I'll see you later. Just promise me you'll be here when I get back."

"…" She didn't reply.

"Okay? Promise me Lana." He said, giving her a serious look.

"Alright." She sighed.

"Good, I'll call you when I get to Squall's house." Riku replied. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay, you better." Lana said after the kiss.

"I will." He said, turning to leave.

Riku walked out the door. Lana watched as he went, and cried when he'd gone.

She walked into the other room and started the bath. Lana walked out into the living room and grabbed the communicator Angelina had given them so they could talk to one another when Riku was in the demon world.

She walked back into the bathroom and entered the water. Not five minutes had past, when the communicator rang, she reached over and opened the cover.

"Hey babe." Came the first response.

She was puzzled. Finally realizing who it was, she quickly lifted the communicator higher and screamed at him.

"Sora, how dare you?"

"Wha…what did I do?" he asked, confused.

Lana watched as Cloud hit Sora with a stick and knocked him out.

Cloud lifted the communicator and said, "Sorry about that, but Riku isn't here right now. He hasn't arrived yet." Cloud looked into the communicator and began to blush. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"What, what do you…" she then looked down and saw why, she quickly lifted the communicator and said, "Oh that's alright, don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Blushing, she asked, "Um, can you put Squall on? I need to talk to him."

"Alright." Cloud replied, calling for Squall.

He walked up and took the communicator, "Hi Lana, how can I help you?"

"Hey Squall; I need you to help me surprise Riku, since you're so good at surprising people."

"Sure, what is it?" he replied looking intent.

"Well I want to come there and see him. I know where you live but in two days I'm going to come in my 'Fox' form and surprise him. We didn't get to talk much, since the second he got back Knives called him for another mission." She said, in a slight whisper.

"Okay, well what time?"

"Around, six p.m. I'll scratch at the door, but be sure he gets it. Maybe you can get Cloud and Sora to do something at the time, and you can cook, or whatever you want to do. You can tell Cloud but don't tell Sora, he'll ruin the surprise. If you have to, knock him out again and stick him in the closet." She told him with urgency.

"Alright, I can do that," Squall turned around and saw Riku standing there.

s"What are you talking about?" he asked with a look of jealousy.

"We're just talking. Can you leave us alone for one second?" Squall asked covering her with his palm.

"Fine, but don't turn it off when you're done, I need to talk to her." Riku called, sitting down on the couch to rest.

"Kay! So in two days, we'll be ready." Squall told her.

"Good, I guess I'll see you later. Bye, have fun."

"Oh I will. See ya." Squall handed Riku the communicator.

"Hey Squall, what did you mean by see ya later?"

"Well we've been calling each other regularly. We are siblings you know? We do talk to each other regularly."

"Okay." Riku replied, finally dropping it.

Squall turned to walk towards Cloud and let out a sigh of relief. He walked over and told Cloud about Lana, and began discussing their plans of getting her here safely.

Riku began talking to Lana after watching Squall walk away. When he turned to look at the communicator, he saw "Lana". "Oh my god, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just reaching for the wine." Lana replied, as she resituated herself. When she was comfortable she popped a bottle of wine.

"So what, you're celebrating my departure!" He asked becoming angry.

"Of course not, I was in tears before you had even closed the door. I'm just trying to relax." Lana replied pouring a glass of wine.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for having to leave you so suddenly; I mean we didn't even get to…"

"That's alright," she interrupted, "I understand, it's you're job to make everyone else happy except me." She said beginning to cry.

"Oh Lana, please don't cry. I told you, I'll make it up to you when I get back. But until then I'll call and talk to you every day, and think of you always." Riku said, trying to calm Lana down.

"You better." She said sipping the wine.

"I will, I promise." Riku watched as Lana took the entire glass of wine and swallowed it whole. "Please don't do that, you remind me of my mother." He said, covering his eyes.

"Sorry." Lana replied, setting the glass down. "Well, I need to get out. Either we can hang up, or you can wait for me to get out."

"I guess I'll wait." Riku replied.

As he set the communicator down, he heard Cloud and Squall fighting.

"It's too dangerous for her to travel alone! I should go get her!" Cloud yelled.

"Yes, but she can handle herself! I mean, she is part 'Fox', she can just transform and sneak around!" Squall replied.

"That's fine, but I still want to watch over her! Ya know, she is one of my best friends! If she gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself." Cloud said.

"Fine, I'll talk to her later and we'll change the plans! Squall said glancing at Riku. "We should go outside and talk." He whispered to Cloud.

Cloud glanced at Riku and replied, "Alright, that's a good idea."

They turned and walked out the door to continue their conversation.

"Riku? Riku are you there?" Lana asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm here." He replied picking up the communicator.

"Well I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'm gonna' go to bed." She said with a yawn.

"Hey, you know I love you right?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course." She replied, startled by the question.

"Well open the drawer on my night stand and grab the black box out of there. Then show it to me." He told her.

Lana walked around the bed and opened his nightstand. She grabbed the box and held it up to the communicator.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Yes," Riku replied, "I was planning on giving that to you when I got back, but I want you to have it now. It's to show you that I will always love you." He told her.

"Oh Riku, it's beautiful!" she replied opening the box.

She pulled the ring out and put it on her finger.

"Riku you shouldn't have!"

"That was the ring that we had made with our love. I thought you'd like it." he smiled.

Lana began to cry.

"Lana please don't cry. It wasn't meant to make you sad." Riku said.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. I'm always happy around you, weather you can see it or not." She smiled back.

"Well I better let you get some sleep. I love you." Riku said.

"I love you more." Lana replied with a laugh.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Lana closed the communicator and continued to cry. She fell on the bed and curled up into a ball. She sat like that until she finally just cried herself to sleep.

Riku put down the communicator and stared at the ceiling. As he thought about all the wonderful memories he had, tears began to fill his eyes. He felt the urge to call her back and tell her he was coming home but he couldn't, he has a job he has to do and he can't just go AWOL.

As he thought of all the memories he slowly fell asleep.

When Riku had fully fallen asleep, Cloud snuck in and took the communicator. He gave it to Squall and he called up Lana.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice.

"Yeah, hey, Lana we want you to come tomorrow. Cloud is going to meet you at the barrier and escort you here. So be ready at five, it will take awhile to get here, you'll have to fight through a lot of demons because everyone knows who you are." Squall told her.

"And who am I?" she asked sitting up.

"You're Riku's girlfriend; they're out to kill Riku so they'll use you to get to him."

"Oh great, now I have two problems." She sighed.

"What's the other problem?" Squall asked with a confused look.

"I don't know if I should come, Riku seamed like he was afraid to see me." Lana told him.

"Well don't worry, he wishes he could be with you." Squall said.

Cloud nodded and said, "Yeah, I even saw him crying before he fell asleep."

"Really? He cried?" she asked looking sad.

"You look like you've been crying yourself." Squall pointed out.

"Yeah, I fell asleep thinking of Riku." She replied.

"You should still come; he's just worried you'll get hurt by the people who'll come to the house." Squall replied.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Lana waved.

"Bye." Cloud and Squall waved back.

After she had closed the communicator, she grabbed her large stuffed dog; Riku had given her on their first date, and hugged it tight.

"Oh Riku, I can't wait to see you." She said to herself.

Lana lay back down and rolled over to Riku's side of the bed. She opened his stand and pulled out his cologne. Spraying it above her, she took a deep breath, and sighed happily.

So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. I can't wait to read some of your reviews. Please review, no one every really did review my other ones. I hope you enjoy all of it.


	2. The Ring!

Hey, I'm so glad to be back. This putting chapters and stuff on here is pretty fun. Hope you liked the previous installment. I added this piece as soon as I could. Had to take care of my nephew though, the cute little goober. Lol. Well, on with the show! Or story...whatever.

Early the next morning…

"Yo, Riku! Wake up!" a voice yelled.

A tired looking Riku rose and looked at his waker.

It was Sora, just as he thought.

"Sora, get your ugly ass face away from mine!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"But you said I looked good." Sora whined.

"I lied." Riku replied standing up.

He walked to the bathroom.

At Lana's house…

"Shoot! I'm late!" Lana yelled.

She got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ran out the door.

When Lana reached the border. Cloud was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Cloud told her taking the bag.

"Sorry, I just woke up; I had to get a shower." Lana replied, rubbing the back of her head.

They left and arrived about two hours later.

Cloud slipped into the back and got in through the window. Squall was reading, and Sora was knocked out in the bedroom with a humongous lump on his head. Obviously from Riku.

Outside Lana transformed, then scratched at the door, and backed away.

Inside Squall called, "Riku can you get that?"

"Sure." He replied.

Riku walked over and opened the door.

As soon as the door was open, Lana charged at Riku.

"What the…?" he yelled.

Ready to kill the Fox, Squall ran in and yelled, "Don't hurt her!"

"Huh?" Riku asked with a confused look on his face.

As Riku stared at Squall, Lana changed back.

She was straddling him and was holding his arms.

Riku turned to see what had just happened, and he saw Lana.

"Wha? Oh…? Uh…?"

But before he could say anything, Lana covered his mouth with hers.

Cloud walked in and set down her stuff.

"Ahh, isn't that cute?" Squall said, turning away.

Riku now had his arms around her. He held her as she cried.

Cloud shuddered and walked into the kitchen with Squall.

"Oh Riku! I've missed you so much!" Lana cried.

"I missed you too!" Riku replied, hugging her closer.

They lay like that for quite some time.

Riku kissed the top of Lana's head and asked, "Why did you come here?"

Lana stared deep into his ember eyes, searching for a weakness or a feeling. She said to him, with tears slightly piercing hers, "I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. When you gave me the ring…I…I just needed to see you."

She squeezed him tighter as she began to cry.

"Oh Lana, don't cry. We're together now, don't worry. I won't hurt you any longer." Riku told her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Then he placed both hands on Lana's face and looked deep into her emerald eyes. The only thing he saw was fear, and then suddenly her eyes glazed over.

Lana suddenly went limp. Her body was cold, and she was mumbling something in gibberish.

Riku lightly shook her and called, "Lana! Lana, wake up!"

But she didn't do anything, she just kept mumbling.

"Squall! Squall, come quickly!" he called.

Squall came racing into the room, with Cloud right behind him.

"What happened?" Squall asked taking Lana in his arms.

He leaned down close to her lips and listened intently. Seeing that he was her big brother, he understood what she was saying.

When she had finished the chant, she started over.

"Riku, get ready to fight. Once they break through the barrier she's producing, she'll pass out for quite some time." Squall told him.

"How long could she be out?" he asked.

"It could be as long as a year. Any longer than that, and she'll die."

"Can we wake her?" Riku asked with urgency.

"Yes." Squall replied.

"How?" he asked.

"Kill the demons, before they break through." Squall said.

"Great, so much for a touching moment." Riku sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm joining this family."

Squall gave him an innocent smile and took Lana into the bedroom where Sora was laying. He thought about waking Sora, but thought of what would happen. Squall shuddered at the thought and left him to sleep.

When Squall got back into the living room, he saw Riku and Cloud breathing heavily. Riku was lying on the couch and Cloud was leaning against the wall, both panting.

"What did you guys do?" he asked.

"We killed the demons." Riku panted.

"Already!" Squall gasped.

"Yeah, it was only a workout. We needed it too." Cloud told him.

"Well that's good." Squall sighed.

"How's Lana doing?" Riku asked.

"She's doing fine. She should be awake now, that is if you got all the demons." Squall told them.

"I'll check to be sure." Cloud told them as he walked out the door.

"Alright, I'm going to go see her."

"Okay," Squall said.

In the bedroom…

"Lana? Are you awake?" Riku asked in a whisper. He entered the room and looked at Lana.

'Thank goodness.' He thought to himself as he saw her looking at him.

He rushed over to her and took her in his arms, "Oh, I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Riku…" she sighed. She ran her hand slowly down his back, bringing him closer to her.

At this, Sora moved and said in a sleepy voice, "Get a room."

When Sora did this, Riku and Lana began to laugh.

Riku placed his hand on Sora's back and pushed him off the bed.

Sora hit the floor with a splat and awoke immediately to the sound of both of them laughing uproariously.

"Hey what was that for!" he yelled.

When Sora looked clearly throughout the room, he saw Lana.

His eye caught hers and he came over to her on bended knee, taking her hand in his, he told her, "You have the most beautiful eyes, and I love the look of your lips. So full, so lovely."

Lana blinked a few times when he took her hand, but blushed when he started to compliment her.

Riku slowly got angry at every word Sora said. He was ready to punch him when suddenly Lana set her hand on his arm and calmed him down.

"You're a very nice guy Sora, but you know I love Riku, and nothings going to change." Lana told him softly.

"Yeah I know," he sighed, "but if he ever breaks up with you, you let me know, I'll help you through the transition."

"If Riku ever broke up with me, I don't know if there'd be anything left to help." Lana whispered into his ear.

"No! You shouldn't say that, you have too many people who love you for you to do that!" Sora told her.

"Yes, that's true. But if the only one I truly love ever leaves me, there will be no one for me to live for." She blushed.

Riku bent down and touched her face, "I'll never leave you. Never," He told her.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

When he had done this a single tear had fallen from Lana's eye.

He kissed her tears away and told her, "Don't cry, I've already seen you cry enough because of what I've done." Tears began to fall from his face as he stared straight into her eyes.

Lana placed both hands on Riku face and wiped his tears away. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and looked at him, more tears came and couldn't be stopped.

Sora slowly got up and walked out of the room, leaving them to be alone.

Walking into the living room, Sora said out loud, "Gees, that's the first time I've ever seen Riku cry like that."

At this point, both Lana and Riku were crying, and Riku held her tightly in his arms.

Suddenly Riku jerked away.

Lana had a look of surprise on her face as she watched his every move.

Riku reached into his pocket and took out a little box. He backed away, and leaned on one knee. Looking her straight in the eye he asked, "Lana, will you…gulp…marry me?"

She was so shocked. When he opened the case, Lana's heart flew to her throat. The look on her face was a mixture of surprise and terror.

It was a beautiful ring; it had a rose with a splatter of energy, as if it was Riku's Spirit gun that hit it from behind.

That was good right? I hope you liked it. I'll be putting the next part in soon. Got some stuff to take care of first. Please review!


	3. The Engagement!

I hope you guys are liking it, I'm putting these all in at once, that I'm not getting any reviews form the last. I guess I'm not smart like that. I should wait, but I don't have the internet all the time. So, oh well, I'll just have to read them later and make changes then. Thanks. Here's the story.

"Ah…uh…I…," she couldn't talk. Suddenly, she shook her head.

The ring fell from Riku's hand, "Wha…? Why not!" he asked with urgency.

Lana's face was in her hands. She lifted her face and tried to look into his eyes, "I can't handle being the first one to know that you're dead!" she cried.

Riku took her in his arms. Holding her tight he said, "Lana don't worry, I'm not just going to die on you. I won't let that happen, and if it does I wouldn't let you kill yourself over me, and neither would Squall."

"But, it's just too much, I don't know why, but every time I think about marrying you I feel like I'm going to be sick. It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just that I…I can't handle knowing I'm alive, when you're dead." She cried on Riku's shoulder.

Riku lifted her face and stared at her. Then by sudden impulse, Riku kissed her hard on the lips. Taking his time to pull away.

"Riku?" Lana asked when his lips finally fell from hers.

"Hm?" he sighed.

"C…c…can I still marry you?" She asked him blushing.

"!" Riku's eyes shot toward hers. They had the look of surprise in them, but they soon calmed and became soft, as if they were about to cry. "Of course you can. I would never keep that choice from you." Riku told her.

He lifted her and spun around in a circle.

Lana began to giggle when Riku refused to stop kissing her neck.

"Oh! I dreamed of this day, the day when you would accept my proposal! It's all I've ever thought about since I met you!" he sighed.

"I've always wondered if you would ask me. It's my dream come true. I love you Riku Aiyazawa!" Lana said kissing Riku.

Riku set her down on the bed, and slowly let her fall backwards. He picked the ring up off the ground, pulled it from the box, and put it on her finger. It fit like a glove. He lightly kissed her fingers saying, "I love you too, Lana Aiyazawa."

Lana touched his face, slowly stroking it.

Riku leaned into her hand. He took it in his and kissed it lightly again.

"Lana?" he said.

"What Riku?" she replied.

"Do you really want to go through with this? I mean, with us?" he asked slowly.

"Of course, you're my one and only love, I'd do anything as long as you are there." She told him.

He smiled at her and started to kiss her neck. Riku kissed up and down her neck never once stopping for a breath.

"Riku, don't." Lana giggled.

At this, Riku did it faster yet softer, making it tickle even more.

When Riku began to tickle her even more, she decided it was her turn to make the move. So she slowly moved her hand into position. Then when the time was right she flipped him onto his back.

Riku was surprised when he found himself being straddled by Lana, but let her do what she wanted.

Lana leaned down and nibbled his earlobe. Riku shuddered when she did it. She then moved down to his neck, she kissed and sucked on one spot until she started to nibble.

Riku was trying hard to hold back the urge to just rip her out of the clothes she was in. But it was getting out of control, if she didn't stop soon, they wouldn't be able to cherish this moment anymore, and Riku would take over.

When Lana stopped, it was just in time. She finished with his neck, and then moved back to his mouth. Lana kissed him roughly pushing her tongue in and out of his mouth. Stopping every once in a while to tickle the roof of his mouth with her tongue or to fight with his.

As Lana did this, she was rubbing her hands up and down his chest, creating friction with her hands.

When Lana had finished, Riku flipped them back over and began to take off her shirt. He pulled it up over her head stopping when it was off to admire the finely toned abs, and the muscular arms. Riku leaned down and began to kiss and suck on her neck. Leisurely moving from there to her collarbone, then to her shoulders and back again.

After Riku was done with that, Lana began to unbutton his shirt. When it was entirely unbuttoned, she brought it down his arms until it was finally off. She marveled at his abdomen, it was like she had ordered it from a catalog, it was flawlessly chiseled.

She rubbed it, and felt the curves and contours of his stomach.

Riku leaned down and kissed her again. He reached around her and unbuckled her bra. He pulled each strap off her arm slowly revealing her bit by bit.

When the bra was finally off, he leaned down and kissed and nibbled at the area just below her belly button. As he did this, Lana quietly moaned with joy.

As soon as Riku brought his head back up Lana touched his face. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, making the gel that slicked it back unglue, and let it fall to it's normal position.

"You should leave your hair like this, it makes you look really hot. You know that?" Lana told him running her fingers through his hair again.

"Well if you want me to, I will." Riku replied giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Do you still want to go through with this?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll do what you want me to." She replied.

"Alright then, this our first time doing something like this. Don't be scared if something you've never felt happens to you. It's all normal." He told her.

"Okay," she nodded.

Riku leaned back down and kissed her again. When he did this, Lana splayed her hands on his back and pulled him in tighter.

As the night went on, it got very hot and passionate.

Oooh, hot and passionate. Lol. Sorry, that always made me crack up. Well, looks like things are working out for these two lovebirds, despite the fact that he's a demon hunter and she a demon. But then, he must like the good demons, because he's friends with Squall and Cloud. Please review


	4. The Secrets!

Is it any good? God I hate waiting! Well, I don't have much to say about this chapter except...Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

The next morning…

"Mmmm…Good morning." Lana sighed. She ran her fingers through his hair as his head moved. His head was lying on her chest, with his arms wrapped around her. She had her arms around him as he slowly awoke.

"Hmm, it is a good morning isn't it?" he asked, kissing her neck and collarbone. "Wanna' go again?"

"Um, no. I think I'm good for now." She told him, still running her fingers through his hair.

"What, you didn't have a good time last night?" Riku asked sitting up and looking her in the eye.

"Oh no! It was wonderful! But I think I can wait for a minute while I get my strength back." She sighed.

"Oh, was I too hard on you?" he asked with a bit of urgency.

"No, it's not that. As I said before, you were great. But, I've just never felt anything like that before." She told him.

Riku just laughed when he heard this. He put his hand on her face and said, "That's what I love about you." He kissed her.

"What do you love about me?" she asked.

"The way you look when you're mad, the way you love me so much, the way you look all the time. Stuff like that." He said with a laugh, "What do you love about me?"

"Well for one thing, how hot every inch of your body is," she told him bluntly, making him blush, "the way you hair feels when I run my fingers through it, how you purr lightly in the back of your throat when I do that, and I would have to say, the way you always make sure you're not hurting me in any way." She told him running her fingers through his hair again.

Making him purr again. He wrapped his arms around her again and rested his head on her chest. Her arms wrapped around him, he said to her beginning to cry, "Don't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I would never be able to even think about that. I would hurt myself before I did that." She replied slightly crying herself.

They lay together for quite some time, until Lana says, "I think we should get up now. They might be worried about us."

"No, I never want to leave this room again. I want to stay with you forever." He said hugging her tighter.

"But that's the thing. You will be with me forever, weather it be that we're in separate rooms, or that you're out here fighting demons. Even if we're both dead, our spirits will still love each other. When we're reincarnated we'll still be together. Because somehow, our bodies will find each other." Lana told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Riku told her, "well let's get up and get some breakfast."

Riku sat up and got out of bed. He walked towards the door, but Lana stopped him.

"What are you doing!" she asked him.

"I'm going to get some food." He replied.

"At least get a pair of pants on." She told him.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Plus I want you to wait for me."

"Okay…" he replied.

With this said Lana got out of the bed and grabbed some clothes. She put on a pair of Riku's boxers, and put on his shirt from last night.

"Let me guess, you want me to put on one of your skirts." He said sarcastically.

"No, I just need to wash my clothes. They're all dirty." Lana replied.

She leaned on his knees and gave him a kiss. When she pulled away from him, he took her in his arms. They hugged each other close, and sat like that for a while.

"This all seems so right. This is what my life should have been like," he told her.

"Well, this is what your life will be like from now on." She replied, giving him another kiss. Lana stood up and walked to the door. She turned around and said, "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm coming." Riku replied, getting on his feet. He walked over to the door and took Lana's hand.

She opened the door and they walked out into the living room. Before they reached there, Riku put him arm around her as she put hers around him.

They walked into the living room, alongside each other.

Slowly Riku's hand crept down Lana's back, reaching for her boxer top. But before he could reach it, Lana whispered, "You've had enough of that for the week, and if you don't quit pushing your luck, I'll make it a month."

"Alright, alright." He said removing his hand.

They separated and walked into the kitchen to find Squall cooking breakfast.

"Hey, Squall." Riku said, continuing into the dinning room where Sora and Cloud sat arguing.

"Hi, big brother." Lana said, standing next to him.

"Hey sis." Squall replied, kissing her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How was your night?" she asked.

"Fine. How was yours? From what I heard it must have been good." Squall said, touching all over her neck. "And I don't think you got these just from the vacuum." He told her pointing the hickeys all along her shoulders, her collarbone, and her neck.

"What?" Lana said, touching around her neck, she felt little bumps. "Oh my god! Riku!"

"Coming!" he called from the other room.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." She said, as she waited for Riku.

He came through the door with a confused look on his face. "What's wro…Hey!" but before he could even finish his sentence, Lana grabbed the top of his pants and dragged him in to the other room.

"What did I do?" Riku asked after Lana threw him at the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me, I had all these hickeys!" she asked.

"Because, I thought you wouldn't care?" he replied.

"Well I do. The least you could have done was told me. It's bad enough my brother knows what happened last night. But if Sora knows, I'll never hear the end of it." Lana said, beginning to pace the room.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Sora and Cloud know." Riku told her. When he finished his sentence he slowly shielded himself from what was coming.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! I don't need this right now! You know what? Forget this, I'm going back to the room." She told him.

"Great, I'll come with you!" Riku said following her.

"NO, I want to be alone for awhile."

"Okay, sorry." Riku said, backing away.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel good." Lana told him walking away.

She walked into the room and sat on the windowsill. Her knees were to her chest, her arms hugging her legs close to her.

More and more time went by as she continued to sit on the windowsill, staring out into space.

At about one in the afternoon, Riku knocked on the door and asked, "Lana are you ok?"

"…." There was no reply.

"I'm coming in." he said, slowly opening the door.

When the door was completely open Riku could see Lana sitting on the windowsill. Her face was in her knees, and all you could see was her hair covering her face.

As Riku walked in he closed the door behind him. He walked over to Lana and took her in his arms.

He brought her to the bed and sat her down. When he sat her down she awoke.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just leave." Riku said walking towards the door.

"No, don't go." Lana called out.

Riku turned around and looked at his bride to be. "Alright." He replied.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know what's wrong with me. I…I just haven't been feeling very well." She told him.

"That's ok; I didn't feel too good after my first time." He told her, sitting on the end of the bed.

"I don't think that's it. Did you have anything on last night?' she asked him.

"When you mean on, you mean…" he said.

"Yes, did you?" she asked again.

"No, not really. Just you." Riku replied.

"You're kidding me right!" Lana asked with urgency.

"Did it feel like it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed.

"What? What's so bad?" he asked.

"Nothing, never mind. It can't be true. Just forget what I said." Lana replied.

"O…k…" he said looking at her.

Lana's hand seemed to slip to her stomach. She rubbed it back and forth, mumbling to herself.

"Squall's worried about you, he wants you to come out," Riku told her, "and he also wants to know if you told me yet. Told me what yet Lana?" he gave her an angry yet worried look.

"Well that technically wasn't…my first time." She told him.

"What do you mean, technically? It's either is, or it isn't." he said to her, becoming upset.

"I cherish what we had last night, it was the first time I wasn't forced into it." Lana said softly, beginning to cry.

"Are…are you kidding me!" Riku asked with a look of surprise on his face.

"No," she replied shaking her head, "and that's when I found out I was pregnant."

-----------------------------------

OMG! She was...well, I did rate this for teens. I might get in trouble if I actually say it. Lol. Oh well, the next parts on it's way. Please review!


	5. The Demon Attack!

Hey, I'm kinda liking the way that I keep you guys asking for more. I think I'll add one more chapter, then stop to see what kind of reactions I get from you guys.

------------------------------

Riku was completely speechless, he couldn't even make a noise.

"Then, when the time came for me to have my baby, the father was no where to be found. I waited for him as long as I could, but that wasn't going to help. When the baby finally decided to come, I found out it was a miscarriage. But it wasn't the last time I saw him, about a week later he came to me and asked for his child, when I told him what had happened, he tried to do it to me again. It was obvious he wanted a child, and I guess he wanted it to look like me. But before he finally knocked me out, Squall, Cloud, and Sora saved me. Squall took his whip out and wrapped it around the man's neck. Then Sora punched the living daylights out of him. But before Cloud could finish him off with his sword, I stopped him. He was confused why I would want to spare the pitifully demon's life, but he understood." Lana started.

"Was there another time? Or is that it?" Riku questioned, listening intently to her story.

"Sadly no, that wasn't the end of it. But this time it was a happy thing. Although, it never got any farther than kissing. After the incident with the man, Cloud became overly protective, always by my side every step of the way. Weather it be to the grocery store or to work, he was always there." Lana continued.

The look on Riku's face had become angry, and he thought about what he was going to do to Cloud.

"As time went by, I slowly became attracted to him, and he was attracted to me. Soon we started going out and it just kind of blossomed. After so long, we began to kiss each other, and soon we were going to go through with it. But when the time came, he got all worried, he couldn't take being branded by the way he does things. That night, we decided to go out to dinner instead. We went to this old bar where we ran into my friend Sarah. Before I could even blink, I was setting them up on a date. They seemed to hit it off right away, and I had no objections against it. If he wanted to go out with her it was fine, as long as it was her. However, that was when I met the man of my dreams, you." She finished looking at him, she was crying and trying very hard to smile at Riku.

Riku looked at her, calming down after what he just heard.

Lana stared at him, looking deep into his eyes to find out how he was feeling. All she could see was hatred, afraid of what he was going to say or do. She brought her knees to her chest and curled up like before.

Watching her, Riku sat wondering what was going to happen from here on, but it was still uncertain. He began thinking about breaking up with her, but he had just promised that he would never leave her. 'How can you even be thinking about that right now?' he thought to himself, 'It's not her fault what happened to her!'

Lana began to sob thinking of what Riku would do to her now that she had told him everything. If he left her now, there would be no one to be the baby's father. Squall and everyone else would help her take care of it, but it wouldn't make up for the empty part of him that only a father can fill. She thought to her self, 'Well the only one that could even past for its father would be…!'

"I don't want Sora to be its father!" Lana yelled suddenly, at this she began to cry uncontrollably.

Riku became confused; he didn't understand what was going on.

"I…I need Squall." She sobbed.

"Alright, I'll get him." Riku sighed, getting up and walking out of the room.

When Riku reached the living room, Squall was reading, Sora was looking out the window, and Cloud was sleeping like a baby on the couch.

"Squall? Lana needs you." Riku told him pointing to her room.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked looking at him.

"I don't know. Something about her not wanting Sora to be it's father." Riku replied.

"Oh no!" Squall said, rushing into her room.

"So, Sora? Done anything to my fiancée lately?" Riku asked, walking farther into the room.

"No, why?" Sora replied, finally looking at Riku.

"Oh, no reason. She just seems to have something that you're fathering." He told him slowly.

"WHAT?" Sora said, looking at him like he was crazy.

---------------------------

I hope you're liking this. I've put a lot of time into these chapters. So, please review.


	6. The Pregnancy!

This is finally my last one for a while. I need a break anyways. I think I'll go watch some of my Fruits Basket to unwind. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I do.

-------------------------------

Back in the bedroom…

"Lana, are you sure!" Squall asked finally sitting down next to her.

"Yes, I am definitely having Riku's child. I knew it the next morning." Lana replied, beginning to blush.

"Oh Lana, I'm so happy for you. But you know you have to tell Riku?" he told her.

"I know, I just want him to be free. So if he leaves he won't feel guilty, I mean, you'll always help me out. Won't you?" she asked him.

"Of course I will, I'm your big brother, I've got to help. Plus, I'll finally have an official nephew. I can spoil it all I want." Squall said, rubbing Lana's stomach and looking into her eyes. He smiled and started to laugh.

Lana laughed with him and said, "Yeah, he'll be a bratty little boy, getting whatever he wants from his uncle Squall. Right?"

"Yep," he replied continuing to laugh.

Cloud came by and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lana called, continuing to smile at Squall.

"Hey, um…Riku and Sora are kind of…how should I put this? Fighting again." Cloud told them.

"Oh great, what this time?" Squall said.

"Well from what I heard, something about Lana, and Sora being a father?" Cloud replied.

"Oh no!" Lana said.

"What? What happened?" Squall asked her.

'Well, after I told Riku about our past, he was kinda angry. For awhile I thought he was going to hate me, and I started thinking about who would be his father figure after Riku left, and I kind of yelled that I didn't want Sora to be its father. I think Riku took it the wrong way." She told them.

When she realized what she had just said she quickly ran into the living room.

"Riku! Don't?" she said, but when she came into the living room, Riku wasn't there.

"He went out the door; he said he needed to think." Sora told them.

Lana ran to the door and opened it, but before she could leave, Squall called to her, "Lana don't! You'll get lost; it's too dark out, just wait for him to come back!"

"Wait for him! What am I suppose to do if he doesn't come back! What am I suppose to do if he dies, thinking I'm cheating on him with Sora! I can't let that happen, not this time," she said.

"Alright, but be careful." Squall sighed.

Lana rushed out the door. She began to search for him, calling out his name every second of the way.

"Riku! Riku! Please Riku; I need to talk to you!" But before she could say any more the ground began to shake.

Out of the ground came this huge Demon, he grabbed her in his hand and began to walk through the forest.

"RIKU! HELP ME!" She screamed.

Down by the lake Riku could hear screaming, as the ground started to shake. He quickly got ready for a fight.

"RIKU!" Lana called out.

"Lana?" he asked.

When the demon came out from behind the trees Riku's spirit gun was ready. As the demon walked forward Riku let his spirit gun go and it hit the monster right in between the eyes. The demon began to fall forward, landing in the lake, and bringing Lana down with him.

Riku pulled off his shirt and dived in after them. He swam as far down as he could and grabbed hold of Lana just before the demon reached the bottom. He quickly swam to the top and brought her ashore.

He began to do CPR. Breathing in and out, helping her to regain consciousness.

At last, after countless attempts, Lana finally awoke, coughing up a large amount of the water. She blearily looked at Riku. Unable to see who it was she asked, "Riku? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Lana, you're okay now. I got you." Riku replied.

Lana wiped her eyes and began to see more clearly. She found herself sitting on Riku's lap and lying in his arms.

Before she could say anything, Riku was hugging her tightly in his arms.

"Oh Lana, I'm so glad you're okay!" he sobbed.

"Riku, thank god you're alive!" she said hugging him back.

He kissed her up and down her neck, making sure she was real and this wasn't just a dream he was having.

"Don't stop…" Lana sighed, feeling the warmth from each kiss caressing her neck. She was so happy that she had finally found him.

They sat together for quite some time, until Cloud, Squall, and Sora came running towards them.

"What happened?" Squall called out running towards them.

"A demon caught her and was dragging her down in the water after I shot it, but she's okay now." Riku told them.

Lana shivered and tried to talk, but her voice was gone.

Cloud quickly took Lana in his arms and wrapped her in his traveling cloak. She sighed softly and laid her head down on his shoulder, falling asleep.

At this Cloud's eyes quickly flashed to Riku. He just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his shirt.

They walked up to the house, Cloud still carrying Lana in his arms. He brought her into her bedroom, and set her down on the bed. Seeing her lying there, he wished he never would have left her. Since Riku was in the other room, he quickly bent down and gave Lana a soft kiss on the lips.

Just as Riku came to the door he acted like he was just tucking her in.

"Mmm…Night Cloud." Lana sighed, wrapping herself more into his cloak

Riku's gave him a look that said, 'Stay out.' and Cloud left quickly.

Lana looked at him and asked, "Why do you have to be so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm just not pleased. I want to know why you and Sora are…" he shuddered at the thought.

"We're not." She told him, "It's just that, I was thinking about the way your eyes looked earlier. They were so cold, so empty and dark; I'd never seen you look so mad. While you were sitting there I thought, 'Oh no! He's going to break up with me.' And then I didn't know if I should tell you or not. But I didn't want to push you into the marriage, this way if you still wanted to leave me, you wouldn't feel guilty." Lana told him beginning to blush.

"What do you mean, why would I leave you? What would I feel guilty about? And what would push me into marriage?' Riku asked, slowly becoming confused.

"Well, Riku you're…you're going to be…a father." She said trying to smile.

--------------------------

Whoa, didn't see that one coming! Lol. Hope you've enjoyed these past few chapters. I'll add more after I get some reviews form these chapters.


End file.
